This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) of U.S. Provisional application No. 61/572,778 filed on Jul. 22, 2011, entitled Hosta Plant Named ‘ECLIPSE’.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta known commonly as plantain lily and grown for use in garden and landscape. The new cultivar is of the family Liliaceae, known botanically as Hosta hybrida and will hereinafter be referred to by the cultivar name ‘ECLIPSE’.
‘ECLIPSE’ was discovered by the inventor in Ramsey, Minn., United States as a lateral bud sport of the parent an individual Hosta ‘Solar Flare’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,046). The parent is growing in loam soil in the inventor's landscape. The inventor selected ‘ECLIPSE’ in 2000 based on the criteria of unique foliage color atypical to the giant class of Hosta. The closest comparison variety is ‘Solar Flare’. ‘ECLIPSE’ is distinguishable from the parent by foliage color, resistance to scorching, and undulate leaf edges.
‘ECLIPSE’ is an herbaceous perennial, exhibiting upright clumping habit, giant leaves of medium blue-green color with irregular golden-yellow edges that brighten as the season progresses. The edge of the leaf is conspicuously undulate, while the surface of a mature leaf is corrugated. Racemes of near white flowers bloom early summer to midsummer. Plant dimensions are 1.2 meter in width and 71 cm in height. Cultivation requirements are partial to full shade, moist well-draining soils, and moderate water. ‘ECLIPSE’ is resistant to snails and slugs due to the heavy substance of the foliage. Plant hardiness is classified as USDA Zone 3.
First asexual propagation of ‘ECLIPSE’ was conducted by the inventor in 2000 at the inventor's nursery in Ramsey, Minn., United States. Asexual propagation was accomplished using the method of division. Since that time under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics of ‘ECLIPSE’ have been determined fixed, stable, uniform, and have been shown to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.